


Wrapped In A Ribbon

by LuxrayOnAO3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3
Summary: Sumia has a present planned for her husband at Christmas. A fic gift for the FE Lewd Discord Secret Santa.
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Tiamo | Cordelia, Sumia/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Wrapped In A Ribbon

It was the time of the Winter’s Solstice festival, and all of the Halidom was in a flurry of preparation even between the drifting flurries of falling snow. Lights strung the streets all around the capital of Ylisse, hoisted-lanterns lighting the nighttime thoroughfares in the soft orange glow of candle-lit iron lights. Traditional songs had tailed off in the streets, as the hour was late, and people had filtered slowly out of the Capitol’s fastness in dribs and drabs over what had been an exhausting evening for the reigning couple.

Chrom didn’t mind feasts, as a rule, and he and his wife had made merry with the best of them; but as the bells long-beyond midnight rung sonorous calls amidst the falling snow around Yllistol, things had come to a natural close. Sumia, so recently in moderation, had imbibed her fair share of the autumn’s vintage laid away for winter -- but with the excesses of the season, their companions Vaike and Sully had fallen asleep at the tables, and it was well into the night that things had wound down to a close.

That was the nature of Winter’s Solstice festival, though -- eat, drink, and be merry; an emotion carried through by most of the Halidom through tradition.

Flickering light filtered in through the window of the Ylissean Castle, casting a long shadow over the sleeping form of the Exalt’s daughter. Tinsel, strewn around the room in long, gold-and-silver chains, sparkled the reflected lantern-light like a thousand tiny stars, twinkling all unseen by its occupant.

Lucina slept gently in her bed. Stood over her, weary from the earlier celebratory feast, stood two doting figures.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Chrom?” Sumia cooed gently, voice barely above a whisper. “So perfect.”

The candlelight around the room illuminated Sumia’s garb in the traditional festive clothing -- red and white shoulderless dress, with the peaked cap expected of the season. Chrom wore much the same -- tailored for his broad build -- a strapping crimson-and-white tunic with fur edging, glowing mildly in the light of the room. Who knew whence the tradition came? Anna had persuaded them that it was so, and the two had embraced the tradition.

“Who would have known that she came around a full year ago,” Chrom soothed. He took his wife’s shoulder warmly, broad muscled palm warm against her bare shoulder, the sense of affection for their child bonding them both as his fingertips hit her arm.

“It seems an aeon ago,” Sumia chuckled. “She is us, Chrom.”

“Well, you say, that; I blame you,” Chrom smiled, faintly. “You’re the one with the good traits, after all.”

Sumia’s cheeks dusted with pink, barely visible in the dim light of Lucina’s room.

“I blame you right, back, Chrom,” Sumia grinned, and she pulled the soft blanket slowly over Lucina’s infant form. “Now, let’s away. I know just how brash you can be after dark, and Lucina needs to sleep.”

Chrom closed the door gently behind them as they left Lucina’s room.

The woman leaned up to Chrom’s ear. “And I can be, too,” Sumia whispered. “Let’s to bed.”

The Exalt raised an eyebrow. “Have you got a present for your Exalt, then?” Chrom whispered back, teasing.

“Maybe,” Sumia smiled, gently.

Outside, the bells of midnight tolled, and the gentle peals of the distant Ylisstol Clocktower rang through the stone halls of their cavernous palace.

“Follow me, Chrom,” Sumia asked, lightly. “Happy Winter’s Festival, my love. Your present is this way.”

* * *

The two, led by Sumia’s hand, travelled to their chambers; not so far from Lucina, but far enough that a wetnurse could wake them if it were enough to bother the parents of state.

Sumia led Chrom through their apartments on eager tip-toes, straight to their bedchambers. She led Chrom quickly through the door to their rooms, before closing it shut and kissing him on the lips.

His wife had insisted days prior pinning a piece of mistletoe above the lintel. As Chrom moved into their joint room Sumia turned, and Chrom realised why.

The door shut behind them, and notably, Sumia locked it shut -- something she very rarely did -- before replacing her lips gently on her husband’s.  
“Mmmph,” Sumia growled, into his lips, between kisses. “My captain… I love you...”

“Sumia,” Chrom responded, barely ceasing into her mouth, Sumia moving him to be pinned to the door in a lovers’ secret beneath the traditional kiss-me mistletoe. “I-mm, I love you too, Sumi, mhhfh, what, mmm-- what do you want tonight--”

Sumia purred, pulling away, her lips shiny and wet and covered in each other. “Happy Festival day, Chrom,” she growled. “Shut up and kiss me. Your gift is coming once I’m happy..”

Chrom happily reciprocated again, lips wet with Sumia’s, hair tangling, hands in hair, her pushing against him, making him--

Sumia broke away, and Chrom could see something reflected in the half-light from her eyes; mischief -- or desire; he wasn’t sure which.

“Sumi--”

She quickly pressed a soft finger to his pursed, wet lips, silencing any further sense of question from her husband. Her burning hot digit hit his lips like an ember. His lips immediately pressed around her finger, soft and pliant and hot.

“Do you trust me, Chrom?”

“Yes, utterly,” Chrom panted, still recovering from Sumia’s kissing which had driven his arousal, muttering words into her finger. “But--”

“Shhh,” Sumia whispered, and she leaned in as she continued the sound; as the breath passed his ear Chrom shivered. “I have something planned, okay? Since it’s Winter’s Festival,” Sumia continued, her voice desperately low and alluring -- almost a mix between pleading and prideful. “I’ve set up something you’ll definitely remember this holiday for.”

Before Chrom could form an audible response her finger was away -- oh, how he felt the gap -- and Sumia placed her soft, warm lips tantalisingly back onto his; for the briefest moment! After that, she spun away, giggling softly.

“Lie down and relax for a few minutes, Chrom. Take that stupid garment off, alright? I’m going to. Whilst you do, I need to prepare your present,” Sumia smiled, before turning away. “W-I’ll be right back.”

With that, Sumia receded into the darkness of the candle-lit bedroom, and closed the door to their en-suite.

Chrom, suitably pent up from this escapade, took a look around the room, breathing hard.. To say he was aroused would be an understatement; the man had never felt so needy in his life, and whatever game his wife was playing was so beyond him that he could have as well figured it out than played connect-the-circles right now. Chrom knew his wife’s needs and tastes, and this was a fey mood she’d put on, indeed; he ached, and he hoped that Sumia’s machinations would help that out, and post-haste.

The man quickly stripped, putting on a set of easy lounge bottoms, and laid down on the bed as his wife’d requested.

A few knocks at the en-suite door, and Chrom was treated to the sight of what his wife had planned.

Shucked of her fur-laden red-and-white seasonal costume, Sumia now walked out brazen as day. Her considerable breasts glowed in the low light, her full thighs too; this was the picture of the love of his life, inexplicably sexy and bold. But in tow--

Chrom could scarcely believe his eyes as the lissom, tall figure of Cordelia emerged from behind his wife, wearing scarce nothing except two things.

The first was the form of a sheer, figure-hugging pink silk negligee. Cordelia was not nearly as filled out as his wife was, but the flattering fabric seemed to enhance every curve the woman did possess, and Chrom let out a small gasp of admiration as Cordelia strolled slowly out, her legs chiefly catching his attention, but her pert butt and her body, too.

The second item Cordelia sported was a large, broad satin-silk ribbon, deep crimson like Cordelia’s hair, wrapped around the woman’s body in an enticing series of swirls. It left her legs free to move, until it wrapped up under her chest and breasts, finishing in a large spiral until it crested around her breasts in a well-formed bow.

Sumia giggled softly, seeing her husband react immediately.

“Don’t get up, Chrom. This is your gift, remember? Let me bring her to you.”

Chrom’s eyes stared unceasingly at Cordelia; the woman was beautiful, a length of flawless skin and supple flesh, so different to Sumia and yet--

“Sumia, are you--”

“Shhh,” Sumia winked, now over by Cordelia, guiding her gift gently towards their marital bed. “I can see propriety already crossing that stern face of yours. What use is a gift if it is expected? Come, Chrom, relax. Both of us want to make your night amazing.”

With a hand, Sumia led Cordelia slowly to the bed, where the woman sat at the edge with Sumia, vibrant red hair cascading down past her exposed shoulders in a flowing fall over the wrapped ribbon, even as Sumia removed one of the wing-tip pins holding up the woman’s hair, letting if fall even more seductively down over a pale, toned shoulder.

Chrom’s eyes met Cordelia’s, and the mutual blazing of desire wasn’t missed by either party.

“Gods, Sumia, I want her,” Chrom groaned, feeling himself stiffen harder than he had whilst the pegasus knight came over. “I gratefully accept your gift.”

“Good boy,” Sumia cooed. “Do you want to unwrap her or shall I? Think, now.”

“Ahhh,” Chrom sighed. “Do it for me, Sumi. I want to watch her come undone.”

Sumia smiled, her fingers dancing up Cordelia’s back, a susurration of gentle taps against the fairer woman’s skin. Cordelia shivered and let out a slight moan as the woman’s gentle fingertips traced up her spine; and then she looked Sumia in the face, still wrapt with ribbon.

“Shhh,” Sumia cooed, coyly. “There is an adage, isn’t there? That a gift you get someone is sometimes for your own benefit. Now, lie back, Chrom. You’ll have her in a few minutes. I need to unwrap her for you. So watch.”

Chrom promptly shut up as Sumia began to gently kiss Cordelia in front of him.

The Exalt could feel a further surge of blood to his already aching cock, and it seemed Sumia knew it; Chrom could only let out strangled noises and sympathetic gasps as Sumia smacked at her fellow pegasus knight’s lips. Sumia’s lipstick, donned for the Winter’s Festival party, now began to coat Cordelia’s cheeks and lips, the soft, wet sounds more enticing than the sight of each woman making out in front of Chrom.

He yearned to touch himself, but instead his hands gripped the blankets as Cordelia was now pinned under Sumia, Sumia’s heavy breasts falling upon the slighter woman, their nightgowns rubbing with the soft sussuration of silk as their lips opened and tongues began to flow.

After what she’d deemed to be enough time, Chrom’s slight groans of desire becoming more desperate, Sumia pulled back, a long string of saliva snapping between the two women’s lips. With an elaborate, choreographed tug, Sumia pulled the ribbon, and it fell off of Cordelia in a single, flowing motion.

Chrom, still lying on the bed a foot away, groaned. “Gods--”

“She’s yours for a bit now, Chrom,” Sumia giggled, red in the face, and Cordelia squealed as Sumia raised her up for a final kiss, before pushing at her back; Cordelia fell over Chrom.

“Chrom,” Cordelia smiled, inches from his face, lips obviously wet and shiny and coated in lipstick from kissing his wife. “I hope this is okay,” she whispered, her crimson hair already tickling his cheek.

“More than,” Chrom nodded, unhesitantly, before his hands snaked around the redhead’s slim body and pulled her in for his own kiss.

Cordelia shuddered in delight as finally she got to kiss her long-held desire; she liked Sumia, of course, and kissing her had been lovely. But-- the strong, masculine, muscled form of Chrom, his bare abs rubbing against her barely-covered stomach, his strong arms grabbing at her back even as they met -- it was a lot. Cordelia’s thighs rubbed together in desire as her mouth was met, and her hips positioned herself over Chrom’s cock--  
“C-Chrom,” Cordelia stammered, into his mouth. “I want you.”

“I’ve never been this needy in my life,” Chrom whispered, between making out.

The red-head kissed him straight back, deep and eager and needy. Overstimulated already, Cordelia moaned into Chrom’s slipping tongue as Sumia’s hand found Cordelia too, messing with the woman’s hair gently and rubbing her exposed back as Chrom and Cordelia made out furiously. With Sumia’s teasing, neither of the two could hold back at all, and their tongues slipped into each other’s mouths and throat as deeply as possible. More muffled moans rose from their interlocked lips, and Sumia grinned. She’d known that would work, after all.

The Exalt’s wife purred as the two of her lovers broke apart, panting for breath, both utterly red in the face.

“So, Chrom,” Sumia grinned. “Happy Festival day. Now, which of us do you want to fuck first?”

A breathy, un-Exalt-ly pant escaped Chrom, still hard and with Cordelia inches above his face, her core rubbing against his aching cock. “I, uhm, I--”

“Cordelia, then,” Sumia giggled, seeing her husband’s reticence. “It’s okay, Chrom. I wanted this to happen. There’s no need to hold back.”

Chrom groaned, looking up into Cordelia’s deep, scarlet eyes. “You, Cordelia. I want you.”

Cordelia shuddered, and a flood of warmth rushed over her whole body.

Sumia had told her this would be casual, and nothing guaranteed, but seeing that warmth in Chrom’s eyes, so long denied to her, so desired and wanted and--

“Gods, Chrom, me too,” Cordelia whined, shucking her sleepgown like a second skin, the garment thrown to a distant corner of the room. Chrom’s eyes roved over her perfect, porcelain skin, and she felt warm wherever she saw his eyes looked.

“I can feel you under me, how hard you are. Sumia wants you to-- please, fuck me,” she begged.

“My pleasure,” Chrom nodded, and his hands grabbed her ass as he ground his erection against her. Cordelia outright moaned as his legwear made quick egress, her neck arching as a new, naked pleasure from him rubbed against her at the zenith. The pleasure even from this stimulated her in ways she hadn’t felt from anything else, the sheer warmth and hardness of his cock bleeding into her clit in all the right ways, her lips sliding over him, her lips on his chest, the two ready for each other.

“Don’t hold back, my love,” Sumia cooed, her own hand now discreetly touching herself gently at the edge of the bed. “Enter her, Chrom.”

Chrom and Cordelia’s kiss broke again as the man took his now-hard cock and encouraged Cordelia upward, rubbing the tip of his cock against her sodden opening.

Both moaned as Chrom’s member slid back and forth between Cordelia’s thighs, the woman’s wetness eliciting a slick, erotic sound as Chrom revelled in the soaked feeling of her cunt.

Cordelia, at this, was now straight above Chrom, her hands on his shoulders, her thighs tense, her feet arched and her toes straight with trembling arms.

“Do it, Chrom,” Cordelia begged, her hair a mess and the woman poised over the Exalt’s cock. “Take me already -- fucking Naga--”

Chrom slammed her down onto his dick, and Cordelia squealed in repressed delight, screaming in sudden, audible pleasure as the warmth and hardness of him -- her long wanted man -- slammed into her pussy. Cordelia immediately began to quake up and down on his length. It didn’t hurt -- in her shame, she’d taken things like this before -- but the real sensation was so much far superior, it shamed her in the moment. His length so burned within her, it was all she could suddenly think of. Hot-faced and heated-below, whimpers began to escape her mouth as she moved her thighs slowly up and down, Chrom’s hardness penetrating to the core of her in every which way possible. Hells, his cock reached points she didn’t even know she had; the insides of her gripping his hard, irrepressible length were stimulated at every point, and the pleasure was building--

Sumia was never one to turn down an opportunity, and immediately crawled behind Cordelia, bringing the woman’s mouth into a sloppy kiss and purchasing her hands on Cordelia’s svelte breasts. The redhead moaned into the brunette’s mouth as the other’s fingers closed upon her nipples, slowly tweaking, slowly squeezing, Sumia’s tongue invading her all the while. Points of heat rose in her mouth and chest even as Chrom gripped her hips, and Cordelia began to whimper. She pulled back, breaking apart from Sumia after a few moments, every which way stimulated.

“Su, Sum, this is, this is too mu-uuh-”

Sumia’s fingers brushed gently over Cordelia’s clit, and the woman in her arms and around her husband’s dick began to moan in desperate pleasure. Sumia’s fingers met utter wetness, and the tips of her fingers slid quickly over Cordelia’s most private nub, pressing harder and harder as the woman squealed, small circles until--

“Su-- Su---hhhh, yes, like that, G-Gods--”

“Happy holidays, Cordy,” Sumia purred into the woman’s ear, between kisses. “Come whenever you want, okay? We have all night.”

With that, a squeal, and Cordelia began to tighten her thighs around Chrom’s, Sumia re-engaging her mouth. Her stomach tightened, her legs quaked, and her arms scrabbled for desperate purchase around Sumia, even as the woman invaded her mouth with her own tongue.

“Chr-- Chro-- Su--”

In a mix of garbled, rushing words, Cordelia entreated her lovers for the night as audibly as she could, and whilst Sumia swallowed up her words with an eager tongue, Chrom was more ready to give back to her.

“Co-ooh--Cordelia, I’m coming,” he panted, breathless, the sight of two women making out with one of them coming for him too much to bear. “Mmmmff-- Cordelia, I’m coming for you--”

A blast of white-hot seed inside her, and Cordelia’s head went blank, cognisant of nothing but warmth and flesh and touch and oh god he was inside her and coming. Cordelia had to stop herself biting Sumia’s tongue, squealing a vicious energy as she came in the other woman’s arms, Chrom’s cock erupting into the depths of her, and the apartments filled with the raucous cries of two powerful, shocking orgasms.

Chrom fell back to the bed, his back arced as he came inside his Captain of the Pegasus Knights, panting, sweaty, and the woman full of his cum now a soaking, shuddering mess.

“Gods, Cord-- that, that was--”

Sumia broke gently away from Cordelia’s mouth and kissed the other woman on the cheek, before turning her gaze to Chrom.

“Was that good, Chrom?” she teased, before moving forward over his chest, her legs opening by his panting, orgasm-wrecked face to show her own, soaked pussy.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed your present, Chrom -- but I must say, Sumia has been a very good girl this year…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and Person #5, I hope you do especially! Happy Christmas!
> 
> (I have been informed Person #5 is Tactician-Geek. Enjoy, man!)
> 
> Join our discord here: https://discord.gg/rGjNttBbsF You must be 18+.


End file.
